Transformers: Spark Bond
by chen8386
Summary: The Golden Age of Cybertron was a time of peace. A young Optimus Prime had a life like any other teenage Cybertronian. But one day he spots someone who makes his heart melt: Elita One, a femme. These two feel a special bond that'll grow stronger over time, and they know they are right for each other. OptimusXElita. Rated T for swearing.


Transformers: Spark Bond Chapter 1

At least 15 years ago, a group of sentient mechanical beings, the Transformers, came to Earth, searching for the Allspark. However, this race was divided among factions: The noble Autobots, and the malevolent Decepticons. The Autobots sought to protect all sentient life, while the Decepticons believed themselves to be the superior race. For centuries, these factions have been divided among war. In the end, the Allspark was sacrificed by Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, in order to defeat the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. With their source of restoring their home planet Cybertron, the Autobots chose to stay on Earth, their new home. But around 5 million years ago, before the age of the war, Cybertron was a peaceful planet, with no conflict.

Somewhere deep within the galaxy, a star was home to a planet. This planet was referred to as Cybertron by the natives, a vast, sentient mechanical race. The entire surface of Cybertron was mechanical. And the entire planet had fast-growing cities. These cities were filled with bustling Cybertronians. There were males, females, elderly, teenagers, even children! They all had full rich lives. School, jobs, homes. Everything similar to human culture! But amongst all of them, a young Cybertronian was special out of all of them. His name was Optimus Prime, and he would become the greatest leader in the history of their planet. He just didn't know it yet.

One morning, Optimus was sound asleep in his bedroom. He was in his late teen years. He went to the Iacon Iasius High School. But today was Saturday, meaning he had the weekend to do what he felt like. He was startled awake by the sound of his alarm clock. The clock read that the time was 9:30 AM. Optimus groaned, then pushes the snooze button for the beeping to stop. His optics slowly opened and lit up a bright blue. He turned onto his backside, rubbing his eyes. He then got up, pushing his blanket off his body. His room was clean, but it had a few relics here and there. He went over to his kitchen, got out some lubricant, pancakes and eggs, and started eating. While eating, he turned on the TV to the news channel. The anchor-bots gave a story on the latest robbery to happen at the local grocery store. "This is the second one this month that involved stealing a freaking carton of lubricant!" one of them shouted. Hearing enough, Optimus turned off the TV, put his plate in the sink, walked out the door, and quickly converted into a futuristic hovering semi-truck.

Optimus was an expert on maneuvering through the crowd without difficulty, so he had no trouble getting around the city of Iacon. He passed by several citizens, who moved out of his way so they wouldn't be trampled over. He then stopped at the local convenience store. He walked inside, looked through some shelves, and grabbed himself an energon bar. He paid the store clerk the money for the bar, transformed back into his alt. mode, and continued on his way. He stopped at a street corner, pulled the wrapper off the bar and started eating. Once he was finished, he tossed the wrapper into a trash can he was standing next to. One destination was set in his computer chip: the Prime Memorial Park. It had been the place where his parents were buried when they were killed on a head-on collision.

One Optimus arrived at the Memorial Park, he configured into his robot mode, and walked through the archway entrance. He continued walking on the metallic grass until he stopped in front of two tombstones next to each other. One said "Here Lies Sentinel Prime, Official Commander of the Autobots, Loving Father, and Strong Mentor." The other tomb read "Here Lies Auxima Prime, Second in Command and Wife of Sentinel Prime, Caring Mother, and Teacher." Optimus looked sorrowfully at the stones. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad," he apparently said to the spirits of his parents. "I just want you to know that I wish you could be here with me. I wish you hadn't of died in that crash," he said in a shaky voice, sighing deeply. "But I understand that nothing could have prevented your deaths. So, I love you both very much." Once he finished speaking, he wiped away a tear of optical fluid from his eye. As soon as he left the park, he was growing more saddened. "Man, I really miss them," he thought to himself. "Maybe playing some arcade games would blow off some steam." He put this into some consideration, but he already knew the answer. He quickly sped off down the street in his truck mode.

But first, he made a quick pit stop at his apartment. When he had reached the sidewalk, he transformed back into robot form. He went into his front room and began looking for something. "Where the hell is that freaking hoverboard?" he asked as he looked behind his couch. Just then, his eyes lit up in realization. "Duh! It's on my shelf!" he said as he quickly ran into his bedroom. Seconds later, he came out holding a silver metal board lined with two propulsion engines at the bottom. He rocketed out the door, jumped onto the small aircraft, and set off towards the city.

On his way to the arcade, Optimus carefully maneuvered through several obstacles, which included other Cybertronians. Once those were out of the way, he sped across the pavement in a straight line. "Man, I'm finally gonna be able to beat Guitar Hero!" he shouted over the hum of his board. "Time to beat that record. Take that, Star-!" He was suddenly interrupted by something that caught his eyes quickly. He was looking at the most beautiful female Cybertronian he ever saw. Her armor was a bright pink with small bits of red plating. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue. She was walking elegantly down the street. She was about to be HIT BY A PEDESTRIAN IN ALT MODE! Thinking quickly, Optimus turned around, speeding towards the femme's area. In one strong movement, he pushed her out of the way. She stumbled forward, looking back at Optimus. Her expression was first agitated, but then softened at the sight of her savior. Suddenly, her expression changed to shock. At once, Optimus was struck by the oncoming Cybertronian. "SHIT!" he yelled as he flew backward, hitting the ground hard, rolling several times, and finally stopping.

Horror-stricken, the femme ran over to where Optimus lay. She placed her hand on his shoulder, checking to see if he was okay. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly. Optimus struggled to get up, but managed. Once he got up, he turned to the beautiful machine. Half of his faceplate was torn off. Plus, several small pieces of armor were chipped off his plating. The female stared at her admittedly attractive savior, both-horror struck and guilt-ridden. "Yeah, I'm fine," Optimus said while trying to stand up properly. However, the shock to his legs were too much, and he collapsed forward. "Okay, forget I said that. Make that 'No, I'm in horrible pain'", he chuckled to himself even though he was indeed hurt very badly. The femme held out her hand. "I believe I didn't catch your name," she said. Optimus looked at her hand. Many thoughts ran through his head. Finally, he took it. "My name is Optimus Prime." The femme looked at him in exasperation. "Wait, Optimus PRIME? As in, son of Sentinel Prime and Auxima Prime?" Optimus chuckled. "Yep, I'm in the bloodline. Don't take it in too quickly." She smiled shyly, helping him to his feet. "My name is Elita One." Optimus, propped up on Elita's shoulder, smiled under his broken faceplate. "I like that name." Elita blushed a bit. "Thanks. No one ever said that to me before."

Later, after Elita took Optimus to a local hospital in downtown Iacon, they both sat next to each other. Optimus was now patched up, and even his faceplate was fully rebuilt. But his elbow joint was apparently dislocated, which the medical officials took care of by placing Prime's arm in a cast. They were both chatting with each other. "Thanks for saving me back there. If you didn't see me, I would be in this situation right now," she said. Optimus looked at her reassuringly. "You're welcome. And don't mention it. All in a day's work," he replied. Elita smiled at him. She knew she shouldn't be thinking this, but the young Prime was very handsome. She couldn't help smiling. She just liked him. Optimus was looking at her as well. He knew this was very embarrassing, but he found the femme really attractive. He couldn't take his eyes off of her face. He just couldn't.

After a few minutes of sitting there staring at each other, the two decided it was time to head home. "Hey, what school do you go to?" Elita asked suddenly. Optimus blushed slightly under the mask. "Uh, well, I go to Iacon Iasius High School," he answered. Elita looked surprised. "Hey, so do I! I'm just surprised that you don't go to a private school or something." The young mech chuckled. "Well, first of all, I like the idea of having other Cybertronians my age around me. Second, I just don't feel right in private school. Too formal." They both laughed quietly. Elita looked at Optimus shyly. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, then," she said. Optimus smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow, I suppose." The two parted ways, hoping to see each other again the next day.


End file.
